


Six Men Take Shelter in a Storm

by YellowShapedBox



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Thunder, Gen, Intermission, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowShapedBox/pseuds/YellowShapedBox
Summary: The sixth man does not carry an umbrella.





	Six Men Take Shelter in a Storm

They trudge on through the graveyard, through the endless rain and howling wind,  
Umbrellas bent against it, but no lasting pathway can they find  
With their umbrellas bowed so low.

Six men amid the graveyard, reading name and date and date and name,  
Who founder in the wallow, and no confidence can they proclaim  
With their umbrellas bowed so low.

A well-built and distinguished man,  
White streaks stark amid the black,  
Walks on with fire behind his eyes,  
Knows there is no going back.  
And when he falters in despair  
Of ever picking out the way,  
A young man younger than his years  
Then offers out a hand to say:  
“We won't be lost for too much more.  
The going has been slow, I know,  
But look who's standing at the fore.”

The sixth man  
Who does not carry an umbrella.

“That force of will, that sight, that drive--  
He truly is his father's son,  
And if we slip, won't he still strive?”  
The older man looks warmly on,  
His fire renewed in hopeful glow--

For his umbrella's bowed too low.

The sixth man  
Does not carry an umbrella.  
The sixth man  
Has no need of an umbrella.  
He stands to take whatever lash the wind may bring,  
Unbowed.  
He raises his head to each flash of lightning above,  
Unmoved.  
His face takes each burst of the torrent,  
Exultant.  
Every song of his heart, every fiber of his being, proclaims:  
_Let it rain._

Then onward through the graveyard, faithful friends, and keep the solemn vow--  
No more to find your feet again, your blinders your sole shelter now,  
Till you, and all the world, bow low.

 


End file.
